An assembly of this type is known wherein the inlay is fixed to the carrier by means of fastening organs, such as studs, screws, bolts, rivets, etc., the fastening organs passing through corresponding fastening holes made in the fastening strap, the inlay and the carrier.
However, in some cases, for example in the case of a violent impact undergone by the vehicle, the opening intensity of the airbag flap upon actuation of the airbag is such that the inlay tears around the fastening holes, causing the airbag flap to be hurled in the passenger compartment.
One attempt to solve this problem is to increase the length of the inlay beyond the fastening holes.
However, this solution requires an increase of inlay material and more space to package the latter, which means an increase in terms of weight and manufacturing costs.